Colonel
Colonel (pronounced KUR-nal) is a military rank, the equivalent of which is used by the service organizations of many civilizations. As a traditional grade, colonel is the most senior line officer rank of a fighting organization, below the flag rank of general and senior to the rank of major. In comparison to naval ranking systems, this rank is equivalent to the naval captain rank, the Romulan Star Empire's commander grade, the Ferengi Alliance's daimon, or the Cardassian Union's title of gul. A colonel commands a brigade, an army unit consisting of a variable number (but not less than two) regiments. Some rank systems have an additional grade, lieutenant colonel, which falls between colonel and major. In Starfleet, a colonel named West was in charge of a military briefing to the Federation President. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Colonel West however, wore a the uniform of a Starfleet flag grade officer. The thin gold piping on the chest flap of his uniform suggests that he was senior to an ordinary Starfleet captain. It is possible that here the rank was intended to be an abbreviation for ''colonel general, a rank used in some armed forces and falling between a lieutenant general and general.'' This grade exists in some form in many cultures' rank arrangements, such as the Klingon Defense Force, and the United States armed forces of Earth. The US insignia for a colonel is a silver rank pin or embroidery shaped like a stylized eagle, holding olive branches in one claw and arrows in the other. The Union Army of the US Civil War had colonel's insignia displayed on two epaulet shoulder straps with colored backgrounds, while later US forces wore the insignia on the collar or epaulet without a background field. The eagles on the two shoulders were not identical, as in each case, the eagle turns its head to face towards the wearer's front. :Col. Thaddius Riker was not seen wearing his uniform insignia, but as an infantry colonel, his eagles would have been on a field of medium blue. In the Confederate Army during the US Civil War, a colonel wore three five-pointed stars on either side of his collar. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") In the German armed forces of World War II, colonels wore a single oak leaf insignia on their collar patch, and two metal pips on their shoulder boards. Translated into German as Oberst, colonels of the SS were referred to by the title Standartenführer. (TOS: "Patterns of Force"; VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") In the Bajoran Militia, a colonel wore a silver Bajoran insignia pin on the collar. (DS9 Season 6-Season 7) In the Romulan Tal Shiar organization, a colonel wore a collar insignia of a gold triangle with two crescents lined up against it. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") Noted Colonel Officers *Colonel Jim Bowie (Earth, Texas Militia) *Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher (Earth, affiliation unclear) *Colonel Davy Crockett (Earth, Tennessee Militia & Texas Militia) *Colonel Day Kannu (Bajoran Militia) *Colonel Grat (Tandaran Military) *Colonel Green (Earth, affiliation unclear) *Colonel Anastasia Komananov (Earth, KGB) *Colonel Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia) *Colonel Lenaris Holem (Bajoran Militia) *Colonel Lovok (Tal Shiar) *Colonel M. March (Earth, USAF) *Colonel Q (Q Continuum, illusionary Confederate Army) *Colonel Stephen Richey (Earth, USAF) *Colonel Thaddius Riker (Earth, Union Army) *Colonel West (Starfleet) *Colonel Worf (Klingon Empire, Judge Advocate General Corps) Category:Military ranks de:Colonel